Me gustaría que me amaras
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Deidara está enamorado de Tobi, pero piensa que Tobi no lo ama. Entonces se lo cuenta a Hidan. Pero Tobi, ¡¡si ama a Deidara! Se lo cuenta a Sasori y éste se lo cuenta a Hidan. ¿Lograran Sasori y Hidan unir esta parejita? Averiguen XD!
1. Chapter 1

**El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte que suele ser muy hermoso y muy afortunadas son las personas que lo experimentan y se enamoran. Pero… ¿sigue siendo igual si la otra persona no siente lo mismo? No, no lo es. Porque siempre que sentimos amor, deseamos ser correspondidos, y es muy triste cuando no sucede. Eso mismo le sucedía a cierto rubio y ojiazul integrante de Akatsuki. Su nombre… Deidara. Su problema… estaba enamorado… Pero esa persona no le correspondía. O eso es lo que creía él.**

**-"Soy un baka, uhn… Es muy obvio que él no me quiere… Y siendo sinceros, ¿quién lo haría después de todo lo que le hice? ¿Cuántas veces intenté deshacerme de él, mandándolo a volar con una explosión, uhn…? Ni siquiera él podría sentir algo por mí después de todo eso… Aunque… me gustaría siquiera poder decírselo, tal vez… ¡No, nunca, uhn! ¿Qué tal si se lo digo y no vuelve a hablarme? Eso sin lugar a dudas arruinaría todo y yo… lo perdería para siempre… ¡Demonios, ¿qué rayos se supone que debo hacer, uhn?!" –todo eso pensaba nuestro joven y preocupado amigo, recostado contra un frondoso árbol cercano a Akatsuki-cueva.**

**-¡Eh, Deidara-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?- una fuerte voz sacó al ojiazul de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo levantar la vista hacia el recién llegado.**

**-Hidan… ¿qué te sucede ahora, uhn? –interrogó, suspirando resignado.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede, Dei-chan? ¿Por qué tan triste? –respondió el inmortal, sentándose a un lado del rubio y mirándolo con curiosidad. **

**-Uhmm, nada… Estoy bien…-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa forzada y carente de alegría.**

**-No es verdad, yo te conozco… Sé que algo tienes… -contestó Hidan, mirándolo con algo de preocupación.**

**Deidara suspiró nuevamente y pensó:**

**-"Hidan es un buen amigo, quizás podría darme algún buen consejo para ayudarme con este problema. Y, además, siento que si no se lo cuento a alguien explotaré como mis esculturas de arcilla, uhn…"**

**-De acuerdo… Supongo que a ti no podré ocultártelo, ¿verdad? –dijo finalmente, sonriendo con suavidad.**

**-Ciertamente…-sonrió el ojivioleta- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.**

**-Está bien, uhn… Yo… ehhh, n-no se bien como decirlo, demo… eeehh…-titubeó el ojiazul.**

**-Vamos, Dei-chan, tú no dudas tanto, ¡dilo de una vez!**

**-¡Bien! Lo que p-pasa es que… a mí me gusta alguien, p-pero esa persona no siente lo m-mismo, uhn… -dijo el ojiazul con tristeza, bajando la cabeza con algo de pena.**

**-Mmm… Entonces sufres mal de amores, ¿cierto? Pero… ¿quién es esa persona? –respondió el peliblanco con tono comprensivo.**

**-E-es…-dijo Deidara- T-tobi, uhn…-acabó con un susurro apenas audible.**

**-¿Qué dices? No te oigo –dijo Hidan acercándose un poco más al rubio.**

**-Tobi…-habló, ahora un poco más fuerte.**

**-¡¿Quién?! ¡Por el amor de Jashin, habla un poco más fuerte, onegai!**

**-¡¡¡TOBI!!! ¡¡¡TOBI, TOBI!!! ¡¿Has oído ahora, Hidan?! –gritó el ojiazul en su oído, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de sólo recordarlo.**

**-¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡Si escuché! –replicó el Akatsuki con algo de enfado- ¿De veras te gusta Tobi?-habló nuevamente, con un tono más suave.**

**-S-sí… -respondió Deidara, sintiendo una tristeza infinita y un agudo dolor en su corazón.**

**-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro que él no te corresponde? –preguntó Hidan nuevamente.**

**Deidara evitó mirarlo y murmuró:**

**-¿Por qué iba de hacerlo? Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que intenté hacerlo explotar, ¡tan sólo porque no quería admitir este maldito sentimiento, uhn! ¡Todas las veces que lo traté con agresividad tan sólo porque sí! –Deidara se giró a verlo y Hidan pudo observar en sus ojos la inmensa tristeza que se escondía en aquel par de océanos celestes- Él no me ama, Hidan…**

**-Deidara…-susurró el religioso. Se sentía mal al ver a su amigo tan deprimido y él no poder hacer nada.**

**-Arigató, Hidan-san… Me ha hecho bien hablar contigo, uhn… -musitó el rubio, mirando hacia el vacío.**

**-Gome, Dei-chan… Lamento no poder hacer nada por ti… Lo único que puedo decirte es que… le digas a Tobi lo que sientes… Nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes. Sayonara, Deidara-chan… –dijo Hidan, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cueva de Akatsuki.**

**-No creo que funcione, uhn… -murmuró Deidara.**

**ºººFINººº**


	2. Chapter 2

-"Me ama… No me ama… Me ama… No me ama… Me ama…" (**N/A: si, está deshojando una margarita XD)**

Tobi se encontraba sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol, donde hace unas horas se encontraba Deidara hablando con Hidan, despojando a una inocente margarita de sus pequeños y delicados pétalos blancos, recitando la ya muy conocida rima.

-Mmm… ¿Me ama?-se preguntó, notando que el último pétalo correspondía a la primera frase recitada.

-Ay, Dios... Madara, creo que ya estás en problemas… ¿estás preguntándole sus sentimientos a una flor? Y yo que pensaba que Pein estaba algo loco por tener tantos peircings… -suspiró resignado Tobi, o más bien Madara, arrojando los restos de aquella pequeña margarita.

-Por más que las flores digan que él me ama… Sé que no es verdad…

Siendo francos… ¿quién amaría a alguien como yo? Para comenzar, tengo el sharingan. Y a él no le cae muy bien que digamos. Segundo, "Tobi" se pasa todo el santo día molestándolo con sus estupideces, por lo tanto, no creo que le caiga muy bien. O todas esas bombas que me arroja siempre son una nueva y explosiva forma de expresar amor… -Madara comenzó a reír con algo de ironía tras su comentario. Pero pronto dejó de reír y fijó su vista en el vacío, con algo de tristeza en sus perfectos orbes rojizos.

-"Deidara…"

-Como me gustaría poder decirte lo que siento, este sentimiento que me vuelve loco y no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú…

Pero si lo hago, probablemente te alejarías de mí, y no podría soportarlo. No puedo estar sin ti, Deidara…

-¿Tobi? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, qué tal, Sasori-sama! ¿Qué necesitas pedirle a Tobi? **(Ay, dios, ¿por qué habla en tercera persona este tipo T_T?)**

-No es nada… Sólo quería saber donde estabas, Tobi.

Has estado muy alejado de Akatsuki últimamente, y por eso me preguntaba si te sucede algo. –dijo Sasori, sentándose al lado del sujeto enmascarado.

-Eh… Tal vez… -titubeó Tobi, desviando su mirada hacia un costado y hablando con timidez, algo no muy propio de Tobi.

-¿Estás seguro? Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo. Los Akatsuki somos un equipo y no es algo propio de un equipo que sus integrantes estén en problemas… - respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo con suavidad **(¿Sasori sonriendo con suavidad O_o? ¿Akatsuki un equipo unido? ¿Sasori vivo hablando con Tobi? Ay, dios, que fic raro…) **

Tobi observó a su compañero y, suspiró nuevamente y dijo:

-Yo… Estoy muy triste, Sasori-sama…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hay… una persona que amo de verdad… Pero él… no me ama…-acabó, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de largarse a llorar en el hombro de alguien. Pero él era Madara. Madara no llora.

-Mmm… Eso es triste… ¿Quieres decirme de quién se trata? –contestó Sasori, comprensivamente.

-Eh… Es… Deidara-sempai… -murmuró el Uchiha, bajando la cabeza totalmente apenado.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se lo conté? ¡Sólo me hizo sentir peor!"-pensaba "Tobi", aún sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la mano del marionetista posada suavemente sobre su hombro derecho. Levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con la del ojimiel, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Te entiendo, Tobi… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Pero aquellas tres simples palabras hicieron sentir una cálida sensación dentro del moreno.

-A mi también me gusta alguien… Y esa persona… -dijo Sasori, sonriendo divertido y colocando su dedo índice sobre la máscara de Tobi- … no me amaba tampoco… Pero eso cambió cuando yo le dije mis sentimientos…

Cuando le dije lo que sentía por él… ¡Él también me dijo lo mismo!

Entonces pude experimentar el verdadero amor…-terminó diciendo.

-Tú no sabrás si Deidara te ama, si no se lo dices. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa, Tobi… -susurró Sasori, antes de levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el interior de la Akatsuki-cueva.

-¡Sasori-sama, e-espera! –exclamó Tobi, levantándose también.

Sasori se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sincera sonrisa impresa en un su bello rostro de madera.

-¿Quién… quién es la persona que tú amas?

Sasori rió suavemente tras oír sus palabras y volvió a darse la vuelta de camino hacia el hogar.

"Itachi-san…" susurró antes de perderse dentro de la cueva.

-¿Itachi? –repitió con algo de sorpresa Madara.

-Nunca pensé que ese gran iceberg pudiera experimentar algún sentimiento. ¡Y menos hacia alguien como Sasori!

-Esto si que es perfecto… Todos en Akatsuki son felices con sus parejas y yo soy el único que sufre de no tenerla… -pensaba con tristeza, el fundador de Akatsuki, volviendo a sentarse debajo del árbol y cerrando sus ojos del sharingan perfecto para descansar sus revueltas ideas.

Sin embargo no sabía, que cierto rubio integrante de la organización también pensaba secretamente lo mismo que él…

**(CONTINUARÁ O_O…)**

**¿Sabrá Deidara que Tobi lo ama?**

**¿Sabrá Tobi que Deidara lo ama?**

**¿Será verdad que Itachi y Sasori son novios O_o?**

**¿Me traerán algún maldito día mi helado de chocolate que estoy esperando hace como una hora T_T?**

Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de esta trillada historia de amores desencontrados n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa otra vez!!! **Perdonen que en los dos últimos capis no puse nada de nada, sobre el fic, sobre nada T_T!!!

Pero es que soy nueva, compréndanme ToT!!!!!!

Esta es la segunda porquería, digo fic que publico y no soy muy experta que digamos con esto de los fics u_ú#...

¡¡¡**Ay, por Jashin-sama, porqué estas cosas me pasan a mí T_T!!!!!**

**Tanto tiempo esperando para aprender a publicar algo y ahora que puedo, escribo fics feos n_nU.**

Bueno, resumiendo, les dejo lo que pasó en los 2 capítulos anteriores y les responderé las otras cuatro preguntas del capi anterior:

**Si quieren saber, ¡¡lean mi fic!!**

**La misma respuesta que en 1) XD (que mala soy ¬w¬) **

**Ehhm… bueno, la verdad es que… ¡¡no sé!! ¡¡Ya se verá si Sasori miente y le crece la nariz, jejeje n_n!!**

**Esta es la única pregunta que responderé… ¡¡¡¡NO!! NO ME TRAJERON MI HELADO T_T!!!!! ¡¡¡Encima era tan rico -_-, ¡¡y de verdad tenía ganas de tomarlo!!!!!!**

Bueno, pasando de eso, les dejo mi horrible resumen n_n:

"A Deidara le gusta Tobi, **(¿¿y quien no, si es un buen chico n_n???)** pero piensa que Tobi no lo ama. Entonces, ve a Hidan y decide contárselo, porque a lo mejor el querido jashinista le puede dar un buen consejito **(jajaja!!! Dei ingenuo n_n!!) **Pero no, lo único que se le ocurre es decirle que se lo diga a Tobi y listo. **(¡¡Oh, dios, este hombre sólo piensa cosas tan inteligentes XD!!).**

Siguiente: ¡¡Tobi si ama a Dei!! **(¿¿y quien no, si es tan sexy, digo lindo n_n??) **Pero también piensa que no lo quiere por todas las "inofensivas" bombas que le tira siempre u_u. Entonces, aparece Sasori-sama **(*¬*) **y le dice lo mismo que Hidan le dijo a Dei-chan n_n.

**¿¿¿Podrán el artista y el buen chico encontrar ese mutuo amor y por fin se pondrán de novios??? **Lo sabrán muy pronto, muajajajá!!!!!"

Le agradezco de mucho corazón a la única buena chica que me dejó un review n_n

**¡¡Para ti, Sakhory Uchiha!!! ¡¡Te doy las gracias y prometo que habrá Kakuhidan y no se me ocurría con quien poner a Sasori que no sea el bastardo, digo Itachi n_n!! Las otras parejas son:**

**Pein y Konan **(¿quién más T_T?)

**Zetsu y Kisame **(Perdón, pero son los únicos que me quedan -_-, y son tiernos, el pez y la planta n_n)

**¡¡Nos vemos!! Cualquier crítica es muy bien recibida XD, y si alguien quiere dar sugerencias como que mejor deje de publicar fics y me vaya a vender manzanas verdes en la calle, lo tendré en cuenta n_n!!**

**¡¡¡¡VIVA EL TOBIDEI!!!!!!**

Era una linda mañana soleada en Akatsuki, mientras algunos miembros dormían, otros se encontraban de misión. El "líder" **(jeje XD)** de Akatsuki, Pein, citó al artista del arte efímero **(oh, dios, ¿quién será n_n?) **para encomendarle una misión a él y a su compañero.

-¿Me necesita, Pein-sama, uhn? –se dirigió el rubio a su superior.

-Así es, Deidara. Quiero que tú y Tobi realicen una misión ahora mismo.

"Perfecto!! Me tenía que tocar con Tobi, precisamente T_T"-pensó el ojiazul- "Es probable que ni siquiera me hable, uhn…"

Entonces recordó las palabras que Hidan, el jashinista le había mencionado hace unos días atrás.

-"Quizás si se lo digo… Tal vez… podríamos ser amigos, uhn. ¡Pero no! ¡No podría ser su amigo nada más! Yo lo quiero de verdad…"

-Deidara… ¿Estás escuchándome u_ú#? –la voz de Pein lo quitó de sus pensamientos, entonces levantó la vista y dijo:

-Sumimasen, ¿Decía, Pein-sama n_n?

- "Diosss, digo yo…" **(jeje n_n, pero es la verdad!! Pein es un dios, o eso dice él u_u)** Decía que ahora te daré los detalles de la misión para que se los comuniques a tu compañero.

-Uhn… De acuerdo, líder.

Más tarde, Deidara se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con su compañero, mientras pensaba:

-"A ver… ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Ya está decidido, uhn! Se lo diré. Pero… ¿cómo?

¡Piensa! ¡Para algo tienes la cabeza, uhn!

Puedo decirle: "¡Eh, Tobi! ¿Sabías que te amo y me encantaría que fueras mi novio?" ¡Sí, claro! ¡En tus sueños, uhn!

O quizás: "Tobi… ¡¡sé mío y de nadie más, onegai!! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! **(qué tierno n_n!!)** ¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando?!"

Hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien… Tranquilízate, uhn… Se lo dirás cuando estén en la misión. Ahora, sólo le darás los detalles y listo. ¡E intenta ser un poco más amable, uhn!

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con algo que literalmente lo dejó "muerto en vida XD"

Tobi se encontraba durmiendo aún en su respectiva cama pero… con algo que hizo que casi el artista muriera desangrado.

Tobi estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a una almohada y con su máscara por supuesto **(qué raro…¬_¬) **pero sin ninguna vestimenta en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul, porque continuó durmiendo como un angelito. Pero Deidara, al observar sus músculos y su blanca y suave piel, sintió como su cabeza se llenaba al instante de pensamientos nada sanos respecto al moreno mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-"Ay, por Kami-sama… N-no sabía que era tan… he-ermoso, uhn… Es… c-como una obra de arte… ¡Pero que dices! ¡Despiértalo de una vez y vayamos a la misión, uhn! "

-T-tobi, uhn… D-despierta… -dijo suavemente, posando su mano en su hombro y moviéndolo con suavidad.

-Mmmh… -murmuró Tobi, antes de abrir sus párpados lentamente **(obviamente, Dei no pudo ver eso n_n)** y observar a su "despertador" **(un despertador humano!! XD)**- ¿Sempai…?

-Vamos, levántate… Tenemos misión, uhn… -respondió, intentando mantener su tono de "aquí no pasa nada" y desviando su vista para no observar el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero fallando miserablemente.

-D-de acuerdo… Lo que digas, sempai… -dijo "Tobi", comenzando a levantarse lentamente y preguntándose porque su sempai actuaba particularmente tan suave con él ese día.

-"¿Por qué estará tan amable hoy? Quisiera saber que se trae entre manos…"

-Escucha, Tobi, uhn… Tenemos que ir a buscar al Sanbi y traerlo a la base para la ceremonia de extracción, uhn ¿entiendes?

-¡Claro, sempai! ¡Comprendo muy bien!

Mientras, Madara pensaba:

-"¡Maldito Pein! ¿Tenía que mandar una misión tan temprano? Debí haber escogido un "líder" más comprensivo T_T…"

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos miembros de Akatsuki estaban listos para partir. Se dirigieron hacia el bosque que rodeaba la cueva mientras el Uchiha mayor aún estaba pensando si debía decirle a Deidara lo que sentía por él. Recordó el consejo del marionetista:

-"Tú no sabrás se Deidara te ama, si no se lo dices. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa…"

-Sorpresa… No lo creo… -el sujeto de la máscara anaranjada bajó la cabeza, mientras observaba como el joven artista creaba uno de sus bellos pájaros de arcilla, tan perfecto como siempre.

Extendió una mano, con la intención de subir hacia el efímero transporte, cuando sintió como el ojiazul detenía su mano con determinación pero también algo de timidez.

-Tobi, uhn… -dijo, con ambas mejillas tan sonrojadas como un tomate.

-¿S-sempai?

-Tobi… Yo…

-Te amo…-susurró el ojiazul.

**(CONTINUARÁ, JEJEJE n_n)**

**Aquí acaba por ahora, espero que les esté gustando, porque a mí no T_T. Jajaja, si me gusta n_n, pero no creo que no es la mejor historia que publiqué. Pero jamás voy a dejar un fic a medio terminar!! ¡¡Lo prometo!!**

**Ah!! También le respondo a Sakhory-chan que me preguntó si le pongo lemon. La verdad no sé… T_T, si quiero!! Pero no hice nunca uno, estaría tierno si lo hago n_n…**

**Si alguien quisiera dejarme un review con sus sugerencias, dudas, quejas, etc. ¡¡¡Aquí los espero!!!**

**Pueden decirme si quieren lemon, si me dan ánimos, ¡¡¡lo pondré!!!**

**La verdad que el lemon no es tan complicado como parece y la experiencia te ayuda mucho n_n **(o sea, si lees varios fics lemon yaoi, entiendes como es, y puedes inventar nuevas ideas n_n)

**Si quieren saber sobre las palabras en japonés que coloqué se las traduciré:**

**Baka****: **idiota, tonto.

**Demo:** pero.

**Onegai:** supongo que es por favor, pero se puede decir de varias maneras n_n.

**Arigató:** Gracias

**Gome:** Lo siento.

**Sayonara:** Adiós, XD.

**Konichiwa:** Hola!!

**Sumimasen:** Perdón.

**Kizzu: **Beso.

Ok, eso es todo, ojalá que me lleguen mejores ideas como la manzana de Newton T_T. **(quizás si alguien me golpea la cabeza con una manzana se me ocurra una buena idea n_n).**

**Besos y arigató nuevamente a ti, Sakhory-chan n_n. ¡¡Tu review me dio muchos ánimos!!**

**¡¡¡¡VIVA EL TOBIDEI (otra vez)!!!!!!!**

No se olviden que el TobiDei conquistará al mundo algún día!!!!

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, muahahahá (risa diabólica y endemoniada XD)


End file.
